Broken Hearted Girl
by saiaconn
Summary: Continuação de Hurt.  A vida de Rin não foi fácil. Mas ela resistiu. xSongfic RinxKakashix


Broken Hearted Girl

**~x~**

**You're everything I thought you never were**

Você é tudo que eu nunca pensei que fosse

**And nothing like I thought you could've been**

E nada que eu pensei que você poderia ser

**But still you live inside of me**

Mas ainda você vive dentro de mim

**So tell me how is that**

Então me diga como é isso

**~x~**

**You're the only one I wish I could forget**

Você é o único que eu desejaria poder esquecer

**The only one I love to not forgive**

O único que eu amo para não perdoar

**And thought you break my heart**

E apesar de você partir meu coração

**You're the only one**

Você é o único

**~x~**

Era uma rua deserta qualquer. Uma menina no meio dela, ajoelhada, segurando a camisa como se pudesse apartar a dor do seu coração. Chorando muito, sem parar, como se fosse ficar ali até o amanhecer, como se tivesse esquecido de tudo. Tudo, menos uma coisa: **Hatake Kakashi**.

Ela sabia, era impossível! Por mais que ele tivesse quebrado seu coração, por mais que ele tivesse dito que não gostava dela, que não sentia o mesmo, que queria ela longe... Ela sabia. Sabia que era inútil tentar extinguir esse sentimento que nutria pelo menino dos cabelos alvos.

Tudo que ela pensou que poderia acontecer um dia, ter ele consigo, poder sentir sua pele, ter um beijo daquela boca, gestos de carinho... Nada. Nada veio, nada iria vir.

Então ela era mesmo tão descartável assim...

E ela se levantou. Cambaleando de dor. Mas não era uma dor qualquer. Era uma dor interna **irremediável**.

**~x~**

**And thought there are times when I hate you**

E apesar de existir momentos que eu te odeio

**'Cuz I can't erase**

Porque eu não consigo apagar

**The times you hurt me**

Os momentos que você me machucou

**And put tears on my face**

E colocou lágrimas na minha face

**And even now while I hate you**

E até agora quando eu te odeio

**It pains me to say**

Me dói dizer

**I know I'll be there**

Eu sei que estarei lá

**At the end of the day**

No fim do dia

**~x~**

Ohayo gosaimasu! - Dizia aquela menina, tão impecável naquele kimono roxo escuro, lindo e com brilhantes borboletas.

Ohayo, Rin-chan! - A senhorita Yamanaka dizia, com flores nas mãos, no meio daquela multidão ali presente para a formatura Jounnin. Ela estava feliz, claro, acabara de noivar com Inoichi e já estava usando até o seu sobrenome.

-_ "Quem sabe seja disso que eu preciso..." - _Pensava a mulher Rin, a que tinha crescido sabendo que o mundo não era um mar de rosas. E como sabia.

A vida tinha sido dura com Rin. Muito nova, perdeu um amigo querido na guerra que ainda não havia terminado. Sofreu. Declarou ao seu único amor todo o sentimento que nutria por ele e foi rejeitada. Teve um árduo treinamento na guerra, viu mortes e fez tudo que pode para ajudar. Viu amigos saírem da sua vida num piscar de olhos. E o mais doloroso, o que judiava mais de seu coração, a todo momento. Ver Kakashi tão, mas tão distante que era como se suas mãos não tivessem mais o poder de tocá-lo. Nem para fins de trabalho, nem isso. Se ele estava ferido, ele não procurava ela. Ia para outro setor, não o dela, no hospital de Konoha. Ele queria mesmo distância dela...

-"_Sou um ser tão desprezível assim?_" - Pensou ela, olhando tristemente para o chão enquanto caminhava despreocupadamente.

De repente, Rin sentiu um baque contra seu corpo, caindo no chão.

- Oh, me desculpe! Deveria prestar atenção por onde ando... - Ouvindo isso, Rin viu a mão de quem esbarrou nela e logo a pegou, levantando e limpando o kimono com a mão livre.

Foi o tempo dela olhar para ele e perceber em quem esbarrou. Ela congelou. O tempo parou, e aquela mão até então desconhecida se tornou a sensação de calor mais gostosa que ela havia sentido em todo aquele tempo.

- Kakashi... - Ela puxou o cabelo caído para atrás da orelha, sem conseguir lembrar de como respirar.

- Rin? - Ele parecia incrédulo em encontrar a menina ali. Ela, entrou em êxtase internamente só por ouvir aquela voz que tanto tinha saudade, que tanto havia sentido falta.

Mas logo a realidade tomou conta da situação, e Rin percebeu que aquele calor era só algo momentâneo para iludir ela. Deixá-la com esperanças e depois elas serem arrancadas à força por palavras brutas. Então ela agiu.

- Pe-perdão! E-Eu preciso ir!

Ela viu que ia ser difícil. Suas mãos deslizaram lentamente, ela não queria sair dali. Sentiu seus dedos tocando os dele, dando um adeus. Ela só não sabia que seria permanente.

Rin saiu, correndo pra não ter perigo de ela voltar atrás com a escolha que havia feito. Ela o odiava pelo que fez, mas era **impossível não amá-lo**.

Aquele coração ficou perdido naquele momento. Nada mais importava, ela só queria sair dali. Foi achando brechas na multidão, se afastanto cada vez mais das pessoas. Ela precisava de ar, muito ar pra poder discernir o que havia acontecido.

**~x~**

**I don't wanna be without you, baby**

Eu não quero ficar sem você, amor

**I don't want a broken heart**

Eu não quero um coração partido

**Don't wanna take a breath without you baby**

Não quero suspirar sem você, amor

**I don't wanna play that part**

Eu não quero viver essa parte

**~x~**

**I know that I love you**

Eu sei que te amo

**But let me just say**

Mas me deixe apenas dizer

**I don't wanna love you**

Eu não quero te amar

**In no kinda way, no no**

De nenhuma maneira, não não

**I don't want a broken heart**

Eu não quero um coração partido

**I'm no broken-hearted girl**

Eu não sou a garota coração-partido

**~x~**

Três deles.

Mortos.

E ela ali.

Era uma missão difícil, ela sabia. Mas ela aceitou.

Rin, com mais outros 3 colegas de time , deveria trazer de volta um refém que havia sido sequestrado na guerra. Ele estava em um esconderijo inimigo que foi descoberto por Namikaze Minato, seu ex-taichou. Depois de dadas as coordenadas, eles foram submetidos a tal missão, mesmo sabendo que haviam vários inimigos. Mas afinal, tinham uma médica-nin e mais três dos melhores ninjas de Konoha. Poderia dar certo, se Rin tivesse sido mais cautelosa.

Eles estavam lutando, mas ela estava desprotegida. E foi quando iam atacá-la que os seus colegas a salvaram. Mas morreram por isso.

Rin estava estática, olhando para os cadáveres dos seus amigos. Ela foi a culpada de tudo! Como poderia se perdoar?

Os inimigos somente riram do acontecido, para eles, salvar um colega correndo o risco de morte deles próprios era bobagem.

Mas eles não tiveram o amigo que Rin teve. Nem o ensinamento dos ninjas tão admiráveis de Konoha.

**_"No mundo ninja, aqueles que quebram as regras e regulamentos são chamados de lixo, mas aqueles que não se importam com seus amigos são ainda piores que lixo."_**

Ela apenas fechou os olhos e sorriu. Sorriu esperando o que ela tanto queria ultimamente.

**Sumir.**

_- "Desculpe, Obito... E eu sentirei sua falta, Kakashi."_

**E ela se foi.**

**~x~**

**But now I don't hate you**

Mas agora eu não odeio você

**I'm happy to say**

Estou feliz em dizer

**That I will be there**

Que eu estarei aqui

**At the end of the day**

No fim do dia

**~x~**

**Now I'm at a place I thought I'd never be**

Agora eu conheço um lugar que eu nunca pensei que estaria

**I'm living in a world that's all about you and me**

Estou vivendo em um mundo que é só sobre você e eu

**Ain't gotta be afraid my broken heart is free**

E eu não terei medo, meu coração partido está livre

**To spread my wings and fly away,**

Para abrir minhas asas e voar para longe

**Away with you**

Para longe com você

**~x~**

- Posso roubar ele um pouquinho? - Dizia uma morena de cabelos chocolate, meio escondida atrás de uma árvore, com olhar zombeteiro.

- É claro que pode. Já acabamos a nossa conversa, por enquanto.

Dizia um senhor de cabelos alvos presos, sorrindo gentilmente, sentado em uma pedra ao lado de um homem da mesma tonalidade do cabelo, com uma máscara. O último, parecia bem embasbacado com a presença da menina.

Rin passou ao lado da fogueira e chegou na frente de Hatake Kakashi. Estendeu-lhe a mão e ele, sem nem mesmo dizer uma palavra, pegou a mão dela sem hesitar.

No momento em que se tocaram, o chão simplesmente desapareceu. Ele sentiu um frio na barriga, e percebeu que estava voando. Com ela, ali.

- Você ainda me ama? - Foram essas palavras que conseguiram derreter todo o medo que estava no coração da agora mulher, Rin.

- Eu te amo. Sempre amei. Seria demais perguntar se – As palavras faltaram quando ele pôs sua mão quente no rosto da ninja. Ele a olhou com aquele sentimento que ela tanto queria dele. Não precisavam de respostas ditas, só aquelas que poderiam ser sentidas.

Foi quando ele a beijou.

**~x~**

**- Espero que você não tenha cansado das coisas boas.**

**- Por quê?**

**- Ainda tem uma pessoa que está louca pra ver você por aqui.**

Então, uma sombra de cabelos espetados aparecia no horizonte.


End file.
